candy raindrops
by KNannoshi
Summary: A dump of amusing and light-hearted yaoi-shots centering around Team Seven. Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto.


_NeoJericho Productions Present a fanfiction by Kaoi_

Candy Raindrops

**ur so gay**

Foot twitching, Naruto was deep inside his dreams, where the giant cup of Ramen danced and the tiny Sakuras were dancing. One side of his sleeping cap had slipped down. It concealed one side of his chubby, beautiful baby face and drool dripped down on side of his whiskered cheeks. His foot twitched again and he twisted around. Grabbing his over-sized pillow, the covers were kicked off the tiny bed and fell to the floor in a misshapen lump. Froggy boxers were the only garb on a body of a god. Thin to the point where his ribs showed, bronzed summer skin, his almost girlish hips were cocked to the side. A leg was curled up to his chest and the other thrust out, stretching to the tips of the toes, he yawned widely. The little Sakuras were wearing bunny ears. Her shapely arse sported a fluffy tail and the dancer collar she wore was the second largest article of clothing she wore. Tapping shoes stilling, she waved the cane that had magically appeared in her hand. Spot lights centered on a veiled figure.

Lifting up their head, Naruto twitched at the sight of his best friend Sasuke. Eyes sparkling like bloody rubies, lips like cherries, his perfect, pearly white teeth shimmered like the dark purple silk veils he'd wrapped himself in. Long limbs stretching, he rose like a dancing doll. The Ramen cup had stopped dancing in the background at some point. Little stairs now formed out the side of it. Sasuke dirty danced his way up the whole damn flight of the stairs. Little veil pieces littered them too. Both Naruto in his dream and on his bed went red, as Sasuke shimmied his way seductively out of his teeny lace underwear, and stood there, stark naked. A god of the moon, smooth alabaster skin exposed. Bending over, as if to exemplify his round, oh-so-gropeable ass, he peeled the top off the Ramen cup and steam rose around him. Curling, it became a mist that clung to his skin. Moisture dripped all around him.

Beneath the strip show that had Naruto's complete attention, Sakura was smiling. Out of the blue, she rose up with a circular portion of the floor, and put her hands out, pointing at Sasuke. She was auctioning him off.

Naruto's foot twitched in reality again, but his dream self dramatically ascended the Ramen cup stairs. Reaching the top, Naruto stared at his god. Sasuke, as if knowing everything that was on the blond's mind, stepped against him and tangled his fingers in Naruto's hair. Strands of blond caught the moisture from Sasuke's skin. Where had Naruto's clothes gone? Sure he'd been wearing them when he'd walked up the stairs, Naruto found himself not so sure after Sasuke tugged Naruto's traveling face towards him. Their lips met. Static and fire exploded in Naruto, and his knees went weak. In a heated moment of passion, they tumbled, together, into the steaming Ramen cup.

Jerking up, Naruto's eyes opened and the dream ended.

"Well, well, Naruto... you're so gay." smiled the lazy, silver haired teacher Kakashi. He munched on another handful of popcorn and smiled at Naruto, who stared at him with horror.

"What the fuck! Get out of my house – how'd you get in anyway!?" exploded Naruto. Kakashi smiled further and shrugged.

"The window?"

"And that's exactly how you're leaving! Now!" attempting to struggle out of his nonexistent sheets, he heard Kakashi chuckle and snapped, "What?"

"Ah, Naruto... you've got a little... make that big, problem. Below." Kakashi grinned unhelpfully.

"Fuck! For god's sakes...! _Kakashi get out!_"

"Naruto? What's all the racket?" quiered the last person Naruto wanted to see. Into the bedroom walked both Sakura, and Naruto's god, Sasuke.

"Yeah Naruto--" Sakura stopped, and stared. "Um... what's going on here?"

Sasuke was staring. "Dobe..." he murmured. Looking up at Naruto through his hair, he advanced on the needy blond and watched him fall back onto his bed. "I might be able to help..." grinning sadistically, Sasuke leaned down and tenderly kissed Naruto's sweet, heavenly lips. His fingers danced on Naruto's ribs and the blond shuddered beneath him.

"S-Sasuke...!"

Shooting up in his thin, terrifyingly strangling sheets, Sasuke choked a little and looked around. "Did I just... dream about someone else's dreaming about me?"

"Well, well, Sasuke... you're so gay."

Horrified for some known, and unknown reasons, Sasuke turned his head with a devastating sense of dejua-vu.

"Ah, Sasuke, you've got a little – make that big – problem. Below."

Sasuke looked down, "Fuck!"

Across Konoha, Naruto heard Sasuke shout, and giggled a little, snuggling down in his bed.


End file.
